Shadows and witchcraft
by Undyyne
Summary: Le Ministère de la magie est omniprésent, surtout à Poudlard où une dénommée "Dolores Ombrage" instaure de toutes nouvelles règles qui bouleversent les élèves.Une espèce de brigade s'est mise en place pour surveiller les élèves et Drago Malefoy en est l'un des leaders. Il profite de son nouveau pouvoir pour jouer des tours à Harry et ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Titre **:** Shadows and Witchcraft (Ombres et sorcellerie)

Résumé : Les jeunes héros de la Saga Harry Potter sont en cinquième année. Le Ministère de la magie est omniprésent, surtout à Poudlard où une dénommée "Dolores Ombrage" instaure de toutes nouvelles règles qui bouleversent les élèves. Plus le droit aux cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, plus le droit aux accolades dans les couloirs, aux plaisanteries, aux histoires d'amour... Une espèce de brigade s'est mise en place pour surveiller les élèves et Drago Malefoy en est l'un des leaders. Il profite de son nouveau pouvoir pour jouer des tours à Harry et ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Hermione Granger, la jeune sorcière au sang impur qu'il déteste par dessus tout.

Crédits : Personnages de la saga « Harry Potter » de J.K. Rowling

Rating : M 18+

Genre : Érotique/Drame/Romance

Commentaire de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà voilà, j'ai crée ma petite fanfic en 2011 et je l'ai reprise récemment. Avant que je ne poste le premier chapitre, sachez seulement que contrairement à la plupart des Dramione, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un roman à l'eau de rose. Dans mon histoire, Drago Malefoy a acquit une certaine confiance en lui et il n'hésite pas à se montrer cruel envers les plus faibles. Certaines scènes peuvent choquer, faites attention ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît. Cela me permettra de savoir si j'écris la suite ou non ! :'3

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient dans sa chambre. Papillonnant des cils, elle mit un petit moment avant de s'éveiller complètement ; il fallait dire que cette nuit, elle avait bien dormit. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, témoignant de sa bonne humeur. Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea devant la fenêtre, l'entrouvrant pour aérer la pièce. Ce qu'il faisait beau ! Le soleil brillait joliment et le vent frais lui chatouillait le visage... O.K., elle profiterait de cette journée qui s'annonçait excessivement bonne pour sortir voir Hagrid avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Après s'être prit quelques réflexions de la part de ses camarades de chambre qui estimaient qu'elle se levait trop tôt, Hermione farfouilla dans sa valise pour s'emparer de son uniforme habituel ainsi que de quelques sous-vêtements. Ceci fait, elle quitta le dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, sachant qu'à cette heure-ci, aucune fille ne venait prendre sa douche : il était beaucoup trop tôt. Hermi se permit donc de traîner un peu, profitant au maximum de l'eau chaude qui lui massait la peau.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la sorcière sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. En arrivant, elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver Harry et Ron qui semblaient avoir entamés leur petit déjeuner. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers eux, et lança d'un ton enjoué.

« **Coucou vous deux ! Vous avez bien dormi ? »**

Harry, qui agitait un morceau de pain dans ses yeux brouillés leva les yeux vers elle, à la fois surpris et heureux de la voir aussi pétillante. Bien sûr, Hermione était assez souriante, d'ordinaire, mais il était rare de la voir de si bonne humeur dès le matin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ron bafouilla une phrase incompréhensible, sans se soucier du bacon qui sortait de ses lèvres et menaçait de tomber sur son pantalon. Un peu dégoûtée pour le coup, la sorcière grimaça mais parvint tout de même à s'asseoir en face du rouquin qui, déçu que personne n'ait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, s'était enfoncé un énorme chou à la crème dans la bouche. Se tournant vers Harry, elle se pencha en avant, lui chuchotant.

« **\- Combien d'assiettes ? »**

« **Ça va faire la troisième... »** lui répondit-il en souriant.

Décidément, Ron ne savait toujours pas manger proprement. Mais bon, ses saletés n'atteignaient pas la bonne humeur d'Hermione qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à rajouter..

« **Au fait ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller voir Hagrid, aujourd'hui. Le temps est magnifique et je suis sûre qu'il sera ravie de nous voir. »**

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'elle Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait un devoir à rendre en Divination. Bon sang, ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête ! Imaginez la tête de cette vieille folle de Treylawney si elle ne rendait pas son devoir... Elle la voyait déjà en train de lui prendre la main pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, avant de débiter tout un tas de conneries sur sa santé et son morale. Anxieuse, elle se leva, coupant la parole à Harry.

« **Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un devoir à rendre.. Je vais à la bibliothèque, ok ? On se rejoint d'ici... Trois heures, ça vous va ? »**

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Comme elle y passait la plupart de son temps, elle ne m'y pas longtemps à réaliser que le livre qu'elle cherchait n'était pas là.

 _ _O.K., ne panique pas Hermi'.. Ce n'est pas grave.. Sûrement Thomas qui l'a emprunté...__ murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Thomas était un élève de Serdaigle, en cinquième année, avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Lui aussi passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque et ils leur arrivaient, souvent, de travailler ensemble. Ainsi donc, Hermione partit à sa recherche et fut horrifiée en constatant que son ami n'avait pas le livre. Essayant de garder son calme, elle se pencha vers lui, chuchotant comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un devine qu'elle avait un devoir en retard.

« **Dis-moi, Thomas... Tu n'aurais pas vu le livre de Divination sur les rêves ? J'ai un devoir à rendre et il n'est pas à sa place... »**

« **Bonjour, Hermione »** ronronna-t-il comme pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas salué. « **Oh, si, j'ai vu quelqu'un l'emprunter... »** -reprit-il- « **Mais si je te dis de qui il s'agit, tu ne vas pas le croire. »**

« **De qui s'agit-il, Thomas ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle, agacée.

« **Drago Malefoy. »**

« **QUOI ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?! »**

Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy qui vient à la bibliothèque et emprunte un livre sur la Divination ? Non, pas possible... Hermione n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

« **Non, Hermione, je ne plaisante pas. » renchérit-il. « Et si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas fait ça pour étudier. Avant de prendre le livre, il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un.. Comme s'il se doutait que tu viendrais chercher ce bouquin. Haha ! Mais bon, ça m'étonnerait quand même, faire ça juste pour t'emmerder.. Ce serait un peu fort. »**

Ce qu'ignorait Thomas -à la différence d'Hermione- c'est que Malefoy en était largement capable. Après un bref remerciement, Hermione sort **i** t de la bibliothèque, folle de rage. Cet idiot n'avait que ça à faire ? L'emmerder juste pour passer le temps ? Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, c'était hors de question.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Les jeunes héros de la Saga Harry Potter sont en cinquième année. Le Ministère de la magie est omniprésent, surtout à Poudlard où une dénommée "Dolores Ombrage" instaure de toutes nouvelles règles qui bouleversent les élèves. Plus le droit aux cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, plus le droit aux accolades dans les couloirs, aux plaisanteries, aux histoires d'amour... Une espèce de brigade s'est mise en place pour surveiller les élèves et Drago Malefoy en est l'un des leaders. Il profite de son nouveau pouvoir pour jouer des tours à Harry et ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Hermione Granger, la jeune sorcière au sang impur qu'il déteste par dessus tout.

Crédits : Personnages de la saga « Harry Potter » de J.K. Rowling

Rating : M 18+

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Demi-tour. La Rouge et Or quitta la bibliothèque pour retourner dans la Grande Salle et y retrouver Harry et Ron. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle prit Harry à part, délaissant Ron qui râlait la bouche pleine. La mine angoissée, elle lui fit part de son problème, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Elle lui expliqua que quelqu'un avait volé le livre et qu'il lui faudrait sa cape d'invisibilité pour le récupérer. Fronçant les sourcils, son ami l'interrogeait du regard et mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre, tiraillé entre sa curiosité et son empathie. Évidemment, il allait aider Hermione mais l'idée qu'elle y aille seule ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. S'il refusait de l'aider, elle trouverait un autre moyen pour parvenir à ses fins.

« **Attends, Hermione. Ça m'a l'air dangereux. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait t'aider ? Ce n'est qu'un devoir après tout... »**

« **Non, ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, d'accord ? »**

Heureusement, qu'Harry était là, bon et généreux comme toujours. Ils quittèrent la Salle Commune et il partit chercher sa cape d'invisibilité en toute discrétion pour la lui prêter. Avec ça, elle pouvait se glisser chez les Serpentards sans risquer d'être vue ! Hermione le remercia, tout en lui répétant que tout irait bien. Ils se quittèrent et elle suivit une élève pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards, qui se situait dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, sous le lac. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Hermione ressentit un certain mal être. Des lampes rondes dégageant une couleur verdâtres étaient suspendues au plafond par de longues chaînes solides. Une cheminée dominait la pièce, et juste au dessus se trouvait une sorte de bouclier où y était gravé un serpent menaçant ainsi qu'une série de crânes étranges. Un seul regard de ce reptile suffisait à vous glacer le sang... Drôle de pièce. Quelques bougies, des fauteuils en cuir et une lueur verte qui éclairait la pièce ... L'eau du lac, très certainement.

Déglutissant, Hermione regardait autour d'elle et trouva Malefoy. Il était là, derrière elle, affalé dans un fauteuil, une main sur l'accoudoir et l'autre tenant le livre de divination. Elle ne l'avait même pas vue ! Un petit sourire mesquin au visage, il se frottait la lèvre inférieure et fixait intensément Hermione, comme s'il savait qu'elle était là, comme si... Il voyait **à** travers la cape. La Gryffondor en eut le souffle coupé, elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était là, en face de lui ? Lentement, il se releva et murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre parce qu'il s'était éloigné.

« **Ton parfum, idiote... »**

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, le livre en main. Hermi' resta figée un instant, troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait réellement vue ? Mais comment ? Ses interrogations lui firent perdre du temps et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, le Serpentard avait complètement disparu. Heureusement pour elle, la salle commune était quasiment déserte ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer assez rapidement sans percuter qui que ce soit. Elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité à son tour et s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes.. En fait, elle ne voyait plus rien. Les flammes verdâtres des chandeliers muraux éclairaient à peine, et Hermione commençait à paniquer. Où était-il passé ? Baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol tapissé, elle ne réagit pas de suite en voyant une ombre s'agrandir juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle réalisa la chose, il était déjà trop tard... Une main puissante tira la cape d'invisibilité en arrière tandis qu'une autre se plaqua violemment sur sa bouche. Se débattant comme elle le pouvait, la Rouge et Or gigotait et poussait de petits cris étouffés tout en griffant violemment son agresseur. Puis, soudainement, quelque chose s'approcha de son oreille. Un souffle chaud qui la fit frémir malgré elle.

« T **e voilà prise au piège, sale Sang-de-Bourbe... »**

Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Malefoy. Le sourire mauvais, il lâcha la cape d'Harry et utilisa sa main libre pour saisir la chevelure d'Hermione. Là, il tira dessus sans une once de douceur et plongea ses yeux cendrés dans les siens avant de lui dire, sèchement..

« **Tu ne t'échapperas pas, Granger. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : Les jeunes héros de la Saga Harry Potter sont en cinquième année. Le Ministère de la magie est omniprésent, surtout à Poudlard où une dénommée "Dolores Ombrage" instaure de toutes nouvelles règles qui bouleversent les élèves. Plus le droit aux cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, plus le droit aux accolades dans les couloirs, aux plaisanteries, aux histoires d'amour... Une espèce de brigade s'est mise en place pour surveiller les élèves et Drago Malefoy en est l'un des leaders. Il profite de son nouveau pouvoir pour jouer des tours à Harry et ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Hermione Granger, la jeune sorcière au sang impur qu'il déteste par dessus tout.

Crédits : Personnages de la saga « Harry Potter » de J.K. Rowling

Rating : M 18+

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Tandis qu'il lui tirait les cheveux, Hermione lui lançait un regard des plus noir. Comment osait-il la traiter ainsi ? La sorcière n'était pas du tout impressionnée, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'assassiner sur place pour ne plus jamais voir sa sale face de crapaud prétentieux.  
Drago, quant à lui, la regardait se débattre avec un certain amusement. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

« **Que se passe-t-il, Granger ? Tes amis ne sont pas là pour t'aider ? »** lui dit-il d'un ton ironique. **  
**  
Hermione bouillonnait de l'intérieur, énervée par son arrogance et sa lâcheté. Évidemment, il avait attendu qu'elle soit seule pour s'en prendre à elle... Elle tenta en vain de retirer sa main de sa bouche lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait une baguette dans la poche. Aussi, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche pour l'attraper et la pointer vivement vers Drago. Surpris, le Vert et Argent la lâcha et recula de quelques pas, permettant à Hermione de se redresser. Elle se tenait devant lui, le regardant avec mépris. Elle le détestait depuis toujours et tout particulièrement aujourd'hui. Haletante, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer ses actes immoraux.

« **Si tu crois... Ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, tu te trompes. Tu n'es qu'une larve répugnante, Malefoy... Rend-moi le livre de Divination. Tout de suite. »** Lui dit-elle sévèrement, tout en fixant ledit livre qu'il avait laissé tomber en l'attrapant.

Drago restait immobile, mâchoire et poings serrés. Le regard emplit de haine, il la fixait comme un prédateur prêt à déchiqueter sa proie. Il ne cillait pas, ne tremblait même pas... Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce petit garçon qui s'était enfuie, après s'être prit un coup de poing dans le nez par une fille. En réalité, il ne digérait pas son insolence et comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à attaquer et lorsque ce fut le cas, il devança pour lui lancer un __Expelliarmus__ suivit d'un __Accio baguette__. Hermione le regardait, bouche-bée d'avoir été devancée par Drago Malefoy. Ainsi désarmée, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre. A court de solution, elle recula lentement, fixant avec horreur sa baguette qui disparaissait dans la poche du sorcier.

« **Une larve, hein ? »**

Le sorcier s'approchait lentement, saisissant la mâchoire d'Hermione avant de resserrer la pression qu'il exerçait dessus, faisant grimacer la demoiselle.

« **Excuse-toi. »**

« **Alors là, tu... »** Elle se tut, coupée par la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir. Jamais personne ne l'avait encore giflée de la sorte et elle avait du mal à croire que Drago soit le premier sur la liste.

« **Excuse-toi.»** Répéta-t-il, visiblement agacé.

« **Non ..! »**

Cette fois-ci, il la gifla un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes, laissant la marque de ses doigts sur sa joue rosie par la douleur. Toutefois, Hermione n'avait nullement l'intention de le supplier.

 **« Dépêche-toi Granger, je perds patience. »** Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il reprit. « J **e vois... Visiblement miss-je-sais-tout a du mal à retenir la leçon. Il va falloir utiliser les grands moyens. »**

Sur ses mots, il lui claqua la joue avec une violence inouïe pour la sonner. Sous le choc, elle était tombé sur les fesses en moins de deux secondes. Profitant de son état, le sorcier l'attrapa par la gorge pour la soulever du sol et la plaquer contre le mur, comme si elle ne pesait rien.

« **J'avais l'intention d'y aller doucement, du moins au début. Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu vas le regretter.»** lui dit-il sèchement, chassant les mèches blondes platine qui lui barraient la vue.

Hermione s'imaginait le pire. Il resserra la pression de ses doigts sur sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Elle ne respirait plus. Ses yeux s'imbibèrent de larmes tandis qu'elle suffoquait, cherchait désespérément de l'oxygène qui ne rentrait pas. Les battements de son coeur ralentissaient lentement et Malefoy la fixait avec froideur, sans aucune once de pitié ou d'empathie. Heureusement pour elle, des voix vinrent les interrompre, obligeant le Serpentard à lâcher prise. Hermione voulut appeler à l'aide mais il la devança, lui lançant le sortilège Mutisme pour l'empêcher de parler. __Silencio__ _._ Soudainement, Hermione sentit sa langue se ramollir. Elle ne pouvait plus la bouger. Complètement muette, elle ne pouvait plus émettre le moindre son. Pourtant, les voix ne cessaient de s'approcher et Drago attrapa brunette par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin, malgré sa réticence.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et atterrirent devant une grande tapisserie murale. Hermione se débattait comme une furie mais il la tenait fermement, maintenant ses poignets derrière son dos. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci et il attrapa sa victime au visage afin de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« **Essaie de ne pas t'évanouir, ce serait dommage.** **»** railla-t-il.

De sa main gauche, il décala la tapisserie qui dissimulait une petite porte en bois. Hermione se figea et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Que pouvait-il bien se cacher derrière cette porte ?


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé : Les jeunes héros de la Saga Harry Potter sont en cinquième année. Le Ministère de la magie est omniprésent, surtout à Poudlard où une dénommée "Dolores Ombrage" instaure de toutes nouvelles règles qui bouleversent les élèves. Plus le droit aux cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, plus le droit aux accolades dans les couloirs, aux plaisanteries, aux histoires d'amour... Une espèce de brigade s'est mise en place pour surveiller les élèves et Drago Malefoy en est l'un des leaders. Il profite de son nouveau pouvoir pour jouer des tours à Harry et ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Hermione Granger, la jeune sorcière au sang impur qu'il déteste par dessus tout.

Crédits : Personnages de la saga « Harry Potter » de J.K. Rowling

Rating : M 18+

Commentaire de l'auteur : Hey :3 Les vues commencent à grimper et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D Bonne lectuuuure.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

La porte s'ouvrit et un vent glacial fit frissonner la Rouge et Or de la tête aux pieds. Une odeur désagréable vint titiller ses narines, et elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à savoir de quoi il s'agissait lorsque son regard se posa sur le sol tacheté de sang... Du sang ! Angoissée, la sorcière forçait sur ses jambes pour ne pas avancer mais Drago l'y obligea avec force, refermant la porte derrière lui. Suite à cela, il la verrouilla avec un sortilège et prit une profonde inspiration, humant l'air ambiant avec intérêt.

« **Je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici depuis... 2 ans, je crois. J'y avais amenée cette petite garce de Liliane Drascor... C'est étrange, maintenant que j'y pense. Cette cruche n'ose même plus croiser mon regard.»** ronronna-t-il, un petit air amusé au visage. « **Enfin, c'est du passé... Maintenant c'est ton tour. »**

Hermione agitait les lèvres dans le vide, incapable de lui répondre à cause du sort qu'il lui avait précédemment lancé. Elle se promit de se venger une fois tout ce petit manège terminé. Son regard scrutait les lieux, et il y faisait tellement sombre qu'elle peinait à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Quelques torches facilitaient la visibilité des lieux mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse clairement voir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle avança d'un pas, grimaçant de dégoût quand de l'eau croupie tâcha sa cape. Face à elle se trouvait un long couloir sombre, sinistre et truffé de toiles d'araignées. La sorcière en eut la chair de poule. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Devinant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, le Vert et Argent lui attrapa subitement les épaules avant de crier un « Bouuh ! » qui la fit sursauter. Furieuse, elle chercha à le gifler mais il bloqua son poignet, un sourire de requin aux lèvres.

« **T-t-t pas cette fois. Tu ne m'auras pas une seconde fois. »**

Cette fois-ci, elle était hors d'elle. Elle commença à se débattre comme une furie mais il la maîtrisa sans peine, la forçant à progresser dans le couloir. Hermione fixait le sol jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles se posent sur une grosse mue de serpent. Le professeur Dumbledor était-il au courant de l'existence de ces lieux, ou Drago était-il le seul ? Pire encore, qu'avait-il fait à Liliane pour qu'elle ne veuille plus le croiser ?

Plus ils progressaient, plus la Gryffondor luttait. Il était inenvisageable pour elle que Drago puisse la promener comme bon lui semblait. Pourtant, ils traversèrent ce long couloir interminable dont les extrémités se divisaient en deux parties. Ils prirent la voie de droite avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois gigantesque. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et sa gorge se noua. Elle vivait un véritable enfer.

« **Non... Attends... Tu pleures ? La grande Hermione Granger est en train de pleurer ? Ahaha ! Tu encore plus pathétique que ce que je pensais. »**

Sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de réagir, il ouvrit la lourde porte qui dissimulait une série d'escaliers. Tout en haut, une petite lueur verte s'y trouvait. Ces escaliers menaient donc à une salle. Hermione restait figée sur place mais Malefoy se glissa derrière elle, la poussant sans ménagement pour l'obliger à avancer. Il lutta pendant de longues minutes pour la faire monter mais il parvint à atteindre son objectif. Ils arrivèrent tout en haut et il annula son sort, lui redonnant la possibilité de parler.

 **« Nous sommes arrivés. Ne recommence pas à pleurer, ça me rend si triste... »** gloussa-t-il.

« **Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit... »**

Il la poussa à l'intérieur et la sorcière laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle observait les alentours avec horreur. Une salle de torture. De longues chaînes suspendues au plafond, une cage, une table en bois comptant 4 lanières aux extrémités, des fioles de toute sortes, des bocaux remplis d'organes en tout genre... Des tonnes d'instruments tous plus effrayants les uns les autres. Hermione ignorait ce qui était le plus ignoble. Ces objets de torture ou... le mur tacheté de sang séché, éclairé par les flemmes vertes des chandeliers muraux. Le Serpetard referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher, lentement.

« **Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, Sang-de-Bourbe.»**

 _ _Harry, Ron... Sortez-moi de là !__


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé : Les jeunes héros de la Saga Harry Potter sont en cinquième année. Le Ministère de la magie est omniprésent, surtout à Poudlard où une dénommée "Dolores Ombrage" instaure de toutes nouvelles règles qui bouleversent les élèves. Plus le droit aux cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, plus le droit aux accolades dans les couloirs, aux plaisanteries, aux histoires d'amour... Une espèce de brigade s'est mise en place pour surveiller les élèves et Drago Malefoy en est l'un des leaders. Il profite de son nouveau pouvoir pour jouer des tours à Harry et ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Hermione Granger, la jeune sorcière au sang impur qu'il déteste par dessus tout.

Crédits : Personnages de la saga « Harry Potter » de J.K. Rowling

Rating : M 18+

Commentaire de l'auteur : **! Attention !** Avant de vous engager dans la lecture de ce chapitre, sachez que le suivant sera assez violent. Âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous :3 !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle refusait d'y croire. Les larmes lui brouillaient littéralement la vue et lorsqu'elle se mit à pincer son bras avec une violence inouïe, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité. La pauvre sanglotait silencieusement, tout en sachant que personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Elle était là, plantée au milieu de la salle, à se demander si il avait l'intention de la torturer jusqu'à lui donner la mort. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver de la haine envers lui. Elle le détestait, maintenant plus que jamais et n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement.

Drago, qui était toujours niché dans son dos, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps que lui même peinait à y croire. Et pourtant, Hermione Granger était là, devant lui, impuissante et terrifiée. Il tremblait légèrement, trop impatient de pouvoir se défouler sur elle. Mais il allait prendre son temps... Du moins, au début. Il allait la briser, progressivement, jusqu'à la rendre parfaitement docile. Bientôt, elle allait devenir dépendante de lui mais ça, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

 **«** ** **Tu vois, Granger ? La roue tourne. Je vais tellement te faire souffrir... »**** dit-il d'un ton malsain, massant ses frêles épaules.

La Rouge et Or ne bougeait pas, complètement paralysée par la peur. Elle fixait les objets d'un air affolé, se demandant malgré elle à quoi pouvait bien servir toutes ces choses. Soudain, elle sentit le corps de Malefoy se presser contre son dos et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait impuissante. Son petit coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et quand elle chercha à se débattre, elle réalisa que ses poignets étaient emprisonnés par des liens solides. Quand l'avait-il attachée ?! Elle tira comme une forcenée sur ses liens, pendant que le Serpentard semblait la reluquer sans vergogne.

 **«** ** **Lâche-moi, Drago ! Je t'assure que tu vas le regretter ! »****

Il se mit à rire bruyamment, se moquant éperdument de sa petite menace. Pour le lui prouver, il vint glisser ses deux mains sur sa poitrine moelleuse qu'il se mit à malaxer en soupirant de plaisir. La voir aussi faible l'excitait au plus au point, et il ne tarda pas à venir écraser la grosse bosse qui commençait à naître sous son pantalon. Il avait hâte de la voir souffrir. Hâte de la voir pleurer, supplier, implorer sa clémence... Il savoura l'instant un moment, se délectant de sa frayeur plus qu'apparente. La Gryffondor se raidit, choquée de sentir ses mains se presser contre sa poitrine. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée ainsi et, quand elle sentit son érection contre ses fesses, elle fut prise de vertiges. Il la dégoûtait. La sorcière remuait contre lui, cherchant à tout prix à se dégager de son étreinte. Heureusement, il finit par la libérer et quand il se mit devant elle, elle lui lança un regard des plus haineux.

 **«** ** **Voilà ce que je te propose, Granger. Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, compris ? Dorénavant tu m'appartiens, alors ne laisse aucun autre mec te toucher. Je suis le seul à en avoir le droit.**** **»**

 **«** ** **Je préfère encore mourir. »**** lui dit-elle avant de lui cracher au visage.

Furieux, il serra le poing mais se contint, se contentant de récupérer la salive du bout des doigts pour l'étaler sur son joli visage, histoire de l'humilier un peu. Là, un sourire perfide se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle pour la forcer à reculer contre le mur.

 **«** ** **Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Et c'est pour ça... Que j'ai tout prévu.**** **»**

Tout prévu ? Comment ça, tout prévu ? Il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un vieux placard qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, éberluée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Une gamine de troisième année se trouvait à l'intérieur, ballonnée et complètement affolée. Elle suppliait Hermione du regard, comme si elle espérait qu'elle puisse la sortir d'ici.

La sorcière fixait la jeune élève, médusée et sans voix. Malefoy avait-il perdu la tête ? Depuis quand était-il aussi dangereux ? L'avait-il toujours été ? La petite prise au piège couinait tandis que Drago, lui, semblait se délecter de cette situation. Il s'éloigna d'Hermione pour s'approcher de sa victime qui se mit à gémir à son approche. Elle le craignait. La Gryffondor pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Mais pourquoi ? Malefoy était peut-être un petit prétentieux, égoïste et narcissique mais il n'en restait pas moins un lâche, avec une fâcheuse tendance à fuir en cas de problème. Quand avait-il acquis une telle confiance en lui ? Il s'amusait pourtant avec l'élève de Poufsouffle, avant de balancer d'un ton glacial, fixant Hermione de ses yeux cendrés.

 **«** **Est-ce que tu connais le principe des souffres douleur, Granger ? »**  
 **  
« O-Oui mais... Tu ne vas pas... »**

Elle se tut, coupée dans son élan. Le Vert et Argent venait de gifler la 3ème année avec une violence telle qu'elle vit sa peau rougir sous le coup.

Ce n'était pas Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire...


End file.
